Kin Of The Shadows Heart Of The Light
by Eternity Wing
Summary: The shadows are returning. Scourge s daughter turns up in Thunderclan and warns Firestar of an impending danger. Disclaimer: I do not own any  of the warriors characters.rated t because it might get darker in later chapters.


**Kin Of The Shadows;Heart Of The Stars**

He had died. My father killed that orange cat with his lethal swipe. I saw him lying as dead as mouse dung. Then he came back. He was resurrected. How is it possible? The cat then killed my father. The orange cat used the oldest trick in the book and left my father for the darkest forest. Which cruel lord decides who lives and who dies? Who decides? My father may have been a killer but why did he have to die? Why?

It is strange to feel remorse for one who has never even noticed you. My mother died when I was barely moons old and my father never cared for me. He never acknowledged I was his daughter. I had to learn by watching the older cats and by fighting them. I`m a good fighter because I know how to fight for what I need. Most of the cats that followed my father were tough; I had to be tougher to survive. I was blessed with the ability to survive; I have died eleven times...

They say all cats have nine lives; I seem to have more. I know not how many lives I have but I do know that I have to use them to my advantage. On the night of my father`s death I saw a path forward. These clans seemed to be where I should belong. Despite my toughness, I was scared something in that orange cat`s eyes had scared me so badly I daren`t even go near him or his followers. My fear was my downfall.

I followed the clans on their long journeys. I survived the mountains with no help. Then when they came to reside by the lake, I was never too far away. I kept waiting; waiting for the time when I could muster up enough courage to join these cats. Then I felt the darkness returning. The dark forest had risen and was attacking these cats; they were too naive to know.

My name is Prowler of the Shadows. I am kin of Scourge the feared. This is how my story began...

* * *

Lionblaze was out hunting with Dustpelt and Greystripe. It had been uneventful; quiet...too quiet. The three toms had said little but their fears were the same. Greystripe was the first to voice them:

"Something is not right," he announced."It is far too quiet."

Dustpelt nodded in agreement. However Lionblaze sniffed; an unfamiliar scent filled the air. He recognised the scent instantly.

"A rouge is nearby," he warned.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind them. They turned round like lightning and sheathed their claws. A cat slowly walked from the bushes. She was smallish and midnight black black except from a ginger blaze which snaked from her nose to her tail. Her eyes were a pale tawny yellow and as enigmatic as a snake`s scales. She had not sheathed her claws. There was something about her that scared Lionblaze; his cat had something dark behind her. Something about this cat was not right.

"I have not come to fight," she announced in a smooth purr.

"What have you come to do then?"Dustpelt asked rhetorically."Trespass and steal prey!"

There was anger in his voice. His pelt bristled and his ears flattened backwards as he crouched in a fighting stance.

"I must speak with the flame pelted tom who leads you," she replied taking no notice of Dustpelt's accusations.

"Why do you want to speak with Firestar?"Greystripe asked in curiosity.

How did rouge know about Firestar? Something told him this rouge was hear for a very important reason indeed.

Shadow was beginning to second guess herself. Should she go on; there was still time to flee. She thought of the lives that could be lost and she remembered the brutality of her father`s reign. She had to redeem herself and save these cats.

"I have important information for him," She purred.

"You can tell me now," Greystripe ordered.

"I must tell the flame pelted cat. How do I know I can trust you?"

"How do you know you can trust Firestar?"Dustpelt retorted.

"He killed my father," Shadow enigmatically replied.

The three toms stared at her in confusion. Something about this cat`s answer puzzled them and scared them. Greystripe decided that this was definitely worth consulting Firestar.

"Come with us," he ordered.

The mystery cat followed obediently.

Shadow walked with the patrol through the forest. She dreaded the next stage. The cats would most likely claw her to death when they found out the identity of her father. She had to keep it secret until she had gained their trust.

Soon they pressed through the thorny gateway to the Thunder Clan camp. The rustic sandy walls of the hollow loomed over in fear. It felt like she was in prison yet as free as a bird at once. The camp seemed homely yet familiar as if she had ventured here before. Shadow was in awe at the beauty of the place. Sounds of quarrels and kits playing burst through her ears. Smells of fresh kill and an assortment of herbs burst through her nose. Cats of all colours and sizes filled the hollow. The minute she entered every cat fell silent and stared at her.

"What is this? Can you not find so much as a mouse, that you have to bring a scrawny live cat back as prey!"a mocking voice jeered.

The toms ignored the voice.

"Who is this, Greystripe?"a deep powerful voice asked.

Shadow`s eyes followed the voice it was the orange cat; the murderer of her father.

"A rogue who wants to see you. She hasn`t told us her name."Greystripe informed.

"Prowler of the Shadows, Shadow for short," Shadow meowed quickly interrupting Greystripe."

"The puzzling part of the encounter is that although not having met you, the rogue trusts you because you killed her father," Greystripe concluded.

All the eaves dropping cats suddenly shot upright in shock. Firestar gazed at the peculiar rogue in puzzlement. There was something ever-so familiar about her but he just couldn`t lay his paw on it. She was small, black, familiar and a good fighter. How did he know this? How did he know her? He gazed into her eyes and then he realised her dark secret. Without the ginger stripe she was identical to Scourge (the tyrant who had nearly destroyed the clans many leaf-greens ago).

Firestar was intrigued as to why this cat had placed herself in so much danger just to see him and decided it would be wise not to mention his revelation to the others.

"Come to my den, and I will hear what you have to say," Firestar ordered," Brambleclaw you come as well."

Shadow precariously climbed up the ledge behind the two cats. The dark mud-pelted tabby with the amber eyes reminded her of one of her father`s late associates. Surely they were not the same cat? Perhaps they were related for Firestar had called this cat Brambleclaw and not Tigerstar? Even so something dark was trailing this cat. It was as if the darkness wanted to recruit him; she had to warn him...But first she had to explain the situation to Firestar. If she could convince him saving the clans would become so much easier.

They entered the den. It was a small cosy looking hollow in the cliff. Soft green moss lined the floor. A warmth filled the hollow; a friendly welcoming yet stern warmth like Firestar. Brambleclaw and Firestar sat down and stared at her.

"What have you come to tell me?"he asked in a curious tone.

"Please hear me out without saying I am mad, please,"Shadow began nervously, "The first time I saw the clans, I saw a path of life that was alien yet ever-so familiar. It seemed so peaceful like all cats were a family."

Brambleclaw sighed as he remembered all the wars and disagreements when the clans were certainly not like a family. Firestar however showed no emotion.

She continued, "I wanted to join the clans but I was worried my father and his horde would hunt me down for deserting. Then you killed my father in battle after you died and came back. I saw your eyes and something in them scared me. After that I was never able to muster up enough courage to come near the clans but I watched and waited."Shadow spoke as if Brambleclaw was not in the den.

"And now you decide to come. Why?"Firestar interrupted.

"A darkness is returning. The walls between the dimensions of life and death are thinning and the darkness is coming through. The strongest started passing the border into dreams moons ago but only to ones who had a connection to them. But recently they have entered younger, living cats with a desire for revenge and they walk as unseen spirits spying on us. There is one following you," she warned for the first time indicating she knew Brambleclaw was there."They want you to come to them. You must be careful not to let them."

Brambleclaw and Firestar stared at shadow in shock.

"How do you know this and who are the strong ones of the darkness?"Firestar asked fearing he already knew the answer.

Tigerstar-his nemesis was returning-he could feel it. A terrible danger was looming over them all.

"Cats are said to have nine lives...I have crossed into the stars eleven times and returned. Death is so familiar I can see it as it walks among us. My father is also haunting me but near your and within your boundaries a presence stops him from entering. The stronger ones are those who were most destructive in their lives. I hear their names whispered but I only know of two the rest are unknown. The two I know are Tigerstar and my father. The other names are Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, and those who have become so twisted their names have been lost."

Every syllable she spoke struck fear into their hearts. Firestar knew what he had been dreading for many moons had been confirmed; the dark forest had come to strike revenge and ever cat was in the deepest of perils.


End file.
